Sailor Moon Crossover: Dark Kingdom
by Rainbow169
Summary: In an alternate Crystal Tokyo, the new generation of Sailor Senshi is awakening.  But this time, the Sailor Senshi include characters from Lucky Star, Magic Knight Rayearth, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Azumanga Daioh, and Yes Pretty Cure 5!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

This is an anime crossover set in Crystal Tokyo. Like several of my other stories, it is about a "next generation of Sailor Senshi." In this story, these new Senshi are all characters from other anime, thus it is an alternate universe story where these characters live in the future Crystal Tokyo with the Sailor Senshi. The anime these characters are taken from are Magic Knight Rayearth, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Azumanga Daioh, Lucky Star and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The characters who are magical girls in their original shows are now Sailor Senshi instead. I have a list of the characters and which Senshi they are as well.

Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Neo Sailor Moon

Urara Kasugano is Neo Sailor Mercury

Namiko Kagura is Neo Sailor Mars

Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara is Neo Sailor Jupiter

Umi Ryuuzaki is Neo Sailor Venus

Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga is Neo Sailor Uranus

Pudding Fong is Neo Sailor Neptune

Hiyori Tamura is Neo Sailor Pluto

Mint Aizawa is Neo Sailor Saturn

Hanako Sakaki is Sailor Earth

Hinagiku Tamano is Sailor Ceres

Tomo Takino is Sailor Eris

Tsukasa Hiiragi is Sailor Haumea

Miyuki Takara is Sailor Asteroid

Minami Iwasaki is Sailor Aurora

Fuu Hououji is Sailor Comet

Chiyo Mihama is Sailor Eclipse

Karen Minazuki is Sailor Galaxy

Lettuce Midorikawa is Sailor Infinity

Momoko Hanasaki is Sailor Meteor

Konata Izumi is Sailor Nebula

Yutaka Kobayakawa is Sailor Sun

Rin Natsuki is Sailor Berry

Komachi Akimoto is Sailor Caramel

Kagami Hiiragi is Sailor Cinnamon

Nozomi Yumehara is Sailor Chocolate

Hikaru Shidou is Sailor Cupcake

Kaori "Kaorin" Aida is Sailor Lollipop

Ichigo Momomiya is Sailor Marshmallow

Scarlett Ohara is Sailor Peppermint

Zakuro Fujiwara is Sailor Tangerine

Yuri Tanima is Sailor Vanilla

Chapter 1: Neo Sailor Moon

It was the morning of a new school year. This year, Chibi-Usa Tsukino would be a senior in high school, something she had mixed feelings about. While she always enjoyed a new school year, she also was a little sad about the idea that this might be the last year she would have with her friend Kagami Hiiragi. On the other hand, there was also the possibility that she could befriend some of the new first-year students who would be coming to Juuban High School. She was up early that morning, and she came to the palace dining room to have some toast with strawberry jam. When she came into the room, she found not only her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, sitting on a chair, but Setsuna Meiou was there too.

"Puu! I thought you were at the Time Gates!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, using her childhood nickname for Setsuna.

"I was beaten last night. A girl with brown hair and a green dress forced her way into the Time Gates and threw me out. However, it may be time for me to pass on the duty of guarding the gates to someone else anyway. Something else happened that your mother knows more about, something that she saw. There's no doubt that there is a new enemy. The peace of Crystal Tokyo is ending," Setsuna said.

"What happened, Mama? Did Puu fall on your bed last night?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No, the Silver Crystal split into the Rainbow Crystals again. I saw it glow, and then it shattered with a crash, and the seven Rainbow Crystals flew away. I think the Silver Crystal may have been trying to protect itself from being stolen by someone," Neo-Queen Serenity explained.

"Does that mean I'm going to be Sailor Chibi Moon again?" Chibi-Usa asked, remembering the time she spent with her mother's past self.

"Not anymore. You aren't a mere Senshi in training anymore. You are Neo Sailor Moon now," Neo-Queen Serenity said proudly, and she took a pink, star-shaped brooch out of the pocket of her gown.

"Will I be the only Sailor Senshi? Will I fight with you and the others again?" Chibi-Usa continued in her questioning as she took the brooch.

"Yes and no. We will fight for a short time, but only until we find our successors, and they will be your teammates. We also have reason to believe that more Sailor Senshi have been reincarnated in this time period. Possibly Queen Serenity intended these Senshi to awaken when her daughter, your mother, became Queen herself. Including you, this makes 32 Sailor Senshi in total," Setsuna answered.

"Do you know who any of these Senshi are? Could some of them be people I know?" Chibi-Usa wondered, thinking about her friend Kagami. She thought that Kagami, who she saw as being tough and dependable, would make a good Sailor Senshi.

"They could be. I don't exactly know who they are, but they probably live around here, at least. I do sense that there are many unawakened Sailor Senshi currently living in Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna said, "But just because you're a Sailor Senshi again, it doesn't mean you can stop going to school. You should still go to your first day of school today."

"I know that," Chibi-Usa whined, "I'm not like Mama, I don't hate school like she did in the past."

"I didn't HATE it, I just wasn't that good at it! But I got to meet my friends there!" Serenity protested.

"I know. That's my favorite part of school too. When I went to school in the 20th century, that's how I met my old friend Momo," Chibi-Usa agreed, "And in this time period, I have other friends, like Kagami and her twin sister Tsukasa."

Chibi-Usa then got ready for school and went off, after making sure she pinned her new brooch to the front of her sailor uniform, just like she did with the earlier transformation brooches she used as Sailor Chibi Moon. On the way, she met up with Kagami, who was walking to school with Tsukasa. One of Kagami's other friends, a girl named Konata Izumi, was also with the twins.

"Hi, Princess Chibi-Usa! I bet something magical is going to happen soon!" Konata exclaimed.

"Why is that? Did you get a good luck charm or something?" Chibi-Usa asked, although she was privately wondering if Konata might be another Sailor Senshi candidate.

"No, there were colorful lights in the sky last night. I saw them while I was up late playing on the computer," Konata explained with a yawn, but then she grinned. "Those might be UFOs too. And there's going to be alien transfer students who come to our school!"

"Or someone was playing with lights. Maybe someone was setting off fireworks and you just weren't close enough to hear the sound? Don't assume it's like some magical girl anime just because there used to be Sailor Senshi," Kagami scolded. Chibi-Usa listened to them quietly, unsure whether or not she should tell them about the Silver Crystal splitting into the Rainbow Crystals.

"It didn't look like fireworks. It looked more like colorful meteors," Konata argued, "And don't tell me my eyes were fooling me because I stayed up too late on the computer. I know what I saw. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, Princess Chibi-Usa. Those lights were coming from your Crystal Palace."

"They did," Chibi-Usa sighed. She didn't want to lie, and she thought that maybe it would be okay to tell her friends that she was now Neo Sailor Moon and that there was a new enemy. After all, what if the enemy attacked their school? And it was common knowledge that her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, had been Sailor Moon in the past.

"And? Are you a Sailor Senshi just like the Queen used to be? And was that you fighting a monster last night?" Konata pushed.

"Sort of. The Silver Crystal got split into the Rainbow Crystals by an enemy. It happened while I was asleep, but that enemy might come back," Chibi-Usa answered honestly, and then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I am Neo Sailor Moon." She touched a hand to her new brooch as she revealed her new Senshi identity.

"I knew it! So can I be a Sailor Senshi too? I know all about being a magical girl, and I can fight too, since I play fighting games all the time!" Konata exclaimed.

"I don't know yet. If you are, then you will probably get a transformation thing like my brooch. If you're not, then nothing will happen. Now that we're at school, I don't want to talk about it much. I kind of want to keep it a secret unless Mama and Papa say it's okay for me to tell people, but I didn't want to lie to my friends," Chibi-Usa answered, still trying to keep her voice quieter. She and Kagami split away from Konata and Tsukasa, as they were in a different class grouping despite being in the same grade.

Chibi-Usa's first day being a senior in high school started out normally, and her homeroom teacher, Mr. Kyo Nakata, was someone she was familiar with. She was glad that she was in the same class with Kagami again, although it seemed to her that Kagami was at least a little unhappy about being separated from her sister and Konata. The day proceeded fairly uneventfully until lunchtime. That was when the trouble began. Chibi-Usa and Kagami were going through the line to get some bread when she noticed a strangely-dressed blond man charging through the crowd. Students were screaming and trying to run away from him as he pushed them over, and some of them even seemed to have fallen unconscious.

"Who does he think he is?! This isn't a battleground, it's a cafeteria!" Kagami snapped, although she was rather frightened. Konata tried to jump at the man and kick him, but his hand glowed, and she fainted when he touched her.

"It looks like he's draining people's energy...just like Mama said the Dark Kingdom people did," Chibi-Usa realized, "I think I need to transform or something." Feeling a little guilty about leaving her friend behind, she shoved her way through the crowd, looking for an empty room so she could transform. As she finally got free of the crowd, she heard a scream. She turned around and saw Jadeite shoot an energy beam at a first-year student with pale green hair. The girl crumpled, obviously in pain from the attack. Chibi-Usa gasped and ducked into the bathroom, not caring if anyone noticed her at this point. She needed to stop that guy before he hurt anyone else.

"Moon Mystic Power, Make Up!" she yelled. This time, her outfit as Neo Sailor Moon was different from the one she wore when she was Sailor Chibi Moon. It looked more like the one her mother had worn when SHE had first become a Sailor Senshi, having a blue collar and skirt instead of the pink that the Chibi Moon outfit did. She wasted no time and ran back out to where the blond guy had been attacking people. When she arrived, she found there was another enemy, something that looked like one of the lunch trays had been turned into a monster!

"I thought a new student would have one of the Rainbow Crystals, but I was wrong, and I had to use up my collector beam!" the man ranted.

"I won't let you have the Rainbow Crystals! Those belong with Mama! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Neo Sailor Moon declared, "Now tell me who you are."

"I am Jadeite, serving Queen Beryl in revenge for what your mother did to her! Now attack her, Server!" the blond guy shouted, and the tray monster leaped into the air and flew at Neo Sailor Moon. She shrieked and leaped out of the way, and it crashed on the floor.

"We're serving bread!" the tray monster announced, and various kinds of breads and sandwiches flew at Neo Sailor Moon, knocking her back down.

"I'm not going to run away like Mama did!" Neo Moon growled, and she jumped back up and slammed the Server monster into a wall. It pushed back, and she stumbled, but managed to touch her hand to her tiara, which glowed.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called, and her tiara detached from her head and appeared in her hand as a glowing disk. She then flung it at the tray monster and turned it into dust, leaving the tray on the floor, unharmed.

"I'll return for more Rainbow Crystals!" Jadeite snapped before he disappeared, although it looked more to Neo Moon like he was just teleporting instead of disintegrating.

"Good job, Sailor Moon! I can't believe I was rescued by a real live magical girl!" Konata cheered, as she and Kagami started to wake up, the effects of Jadeite's spell disappearing along with him.


	2. Sailor Ceres

Chapter 2: Sailor Ceres

At Juuban Junior High the next day, Makoto Kino looked at the students in her Home Economics class. Since Chibi-Usa had awakened as Neo Sailor Moon, she had wondered who was going to be her successor as Neo Sailor Jupiter. She looked at her 2nd year students, and she could sense that several of them possessed the potential to become Sailor Senshi, although she wasn't sure which Senshi they would be.

"Welcome, everyone," she began, getting her focus back, "Yesterday I introduced you to the kitchen units we will be using this year, and told you what we were going to cover this year. Today we are going to begin the year with something fun, baking cookies! I'm sure many of you enjoy eating them, but it's also good to know how to bake them for yourself as well." She then set all the students into the pairs they had decided on the day before, and handed out recipe booklets.

Hinagiku Tamano went to kitchen station 3 with Nozomi Yumehara, and they first made sure they had all the ingredients that were needed in their cabinet. They then began to mix the dry ingredients, and that's when something unusual happened. When Hinagiku opened the bag of sugar, a red glowing object appeared over her head. It was a red wand topped with a yellow heart, and it landed right in the bag of sugar. A cloud of sugar puffed out of the bag, some of it landing on the counter and also all over Hinagiku's face and shirt. Nozomi then grabbed the wand out of the sugar bag while Hinagiku was wiping her face and began licking it. Hinagiku suddenly stopped, stared at her in shock, and then became angry.

"Give that back! That's mine!" she snapped, yanking the wand out of Nozomi's hand, "It's not food just because it fell in the sugar!"

"I know it's not food," Nozomi whined, "I was just licking the sugar off. And how do you know it's...look at that, look at that! There's something weird glowing on your head!" A red mark that looked like a cross between a question mark and the Venus symbol certainly was glowing on Hinagiku's forehead, showing that the wand belonged to her. Makoto noticed the sign and realized what it meant.

"Something glowing on my head? What do you mean? I don't see anything glowing," Hinagiku said, confused, but then she realized she wouldn't be able to see it if it was on her head anyway. Makoto came over to their unit, and Nozomi gave her a pleading look.

"Don't you see it? It's gone now but there was a glowing red symbol on Hinagiku's forehead," she repeated.

"I saw it. It means she's a Sailor Senshi. The symbol on her wand means she's Sailor Ceres," Makoto explained.

"You mean, like you were? But does that mean there's some bad guys causing trouble again?" Hinagiku asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you about it after class, for now you should focus on learning how to cook," Makoto said.

"That's neat that you're one of those Sailor Senshi, just like Mrs. Kino! I bet you'd be good at it, since you're so tough and athletic," Nozomi grinned.

"That's true. I guess if there ARE bad guys, I can beat them up with superpowered kicks and punches!" Hinagiku bragged, demonstrating with a few punches to the air.

Unfortunately, Hinagiku would have to fight sooner than she thought. This is because Jadeite had teleported into Juuban Junior High. He remembered that when he first fought the Sailor Senshi, two of them went to this school, so he guessed that this would be an appropriate place to search for the Rainbow Crystals. He opened the door to a third-year classroom and zapped a blue-haired girl who was sitting in a desk near the front of the room. She cried out in pain, but she didn't have a crystal. As people in the room began to panic, he smirked and began grabbing students and draining their energy.

Back in the Home Ec. classroom, Makoto was startled as she heard screaming coming from down the hallway. Something in her sensed that this was an attack the Senshi would have to deal with.

"What's going on? Is another class having a noisy party? Should we bring them cookies?" Nozomi asked.

"Those are screams of pain, stupid. Like someone started a fight," Hinagiku guessed.

"That is correct. But it's not an ordinary fight. You and I will have to deal with this," Makoto said to Hinagiku softly, and then she addressed the class in a louder voice. "Miss Hinagiku and I are going to have to leave for a bit. While I am gone, please take charge of the class, Yuri, since you're the class president." Before Yuri could ask why Hinagiku needed to leave too, Makoto took Hinagiku by the arm and led her out into the hallway.

"This guy came in here and attacked Class President Minazuki! And then he started grabbing people and zapping them and making them faint and stuff and he turned a desk into a monster!" a boy shouted as he skidded to a stop near Makoto and Hinagiku, and then he ran down a stairwell, eager to put distance between himself and Jadeite.

"That sounds like Jadeite," Makoto said wryly. She hadn't fought Jadeite herself, but she had heard plently about him from Serenity, Ami and Rei.

"Then I'll stop him from attacking people! Ceres Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Hinagiku yelled, holding up her new wand. Red lights surrounded her, creating her Senshi outfit, which had a red collar and skirt with yellow bows. She also had red knee-high boots with yellow trim.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Makoto called, and she transformed into her old Super Sailor Jupiter outfit. The two Senshi raced down the hallway, but when they got to the classroom that was being attacked, the desk monster crashed through the door, knocking them both down. They both got back up and Sailor Ceres lunged at the monster, this time slamming it into the wall with a big shove.

"Take that, you stupid thing! Crystal Shield!" shouted Sailor Ceres, eager to try out her new powers. Instead of creating an offense-based attack, a red crystal wall appeared in front of Sailor Ceres, blocking her from the pencils that shot out of the desk monster's "mouth," which was really just the lid of the desk. She was disappointed for a moment, but this wasn't the time to worry about not having the type of Senshi powers she expected to have.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter called, and she spun around, flinging a bunch of electric leaves at the desk monster, which caused it to roar as it crackled and a leg broke off. She and Sailor Ceres leaped at the monster and slammed it in unison, sending it tumbling down the hallway. They were suddenly struck from behind, and they both fell forward. Sailor Jupiter suddenly started to feel weaker, and she realized who was probably draining her energy.

"Crystal Shield!" she heard Sailor Ceres call, and Sailor Jupiter felt a little stronger, as Jadeite's energy drain was being blocked by the red crystal wall that Sailor Ceres had formed. She could see Jadeite on the other side, looking startled that the new Senshi had been able to block his powers. Unfortunately for the two Senshi, at the same time as Jadeite punched the wall, breaking it, the desk monster jumped back up and clamped over Sailor Jupiter's head, threatening to crush her face.

"Moon Tiara Action!" The call rang out in the hallway and then a disk of golden energy struck the desk monster, and it exploded. As it turned back into a harmless desk, releasing Sailor Jupiter, Neo Sailor Moon ran up from behind it.

"You again! But what are you doing at THIS school?" Jadeite smirked.

"I could sense there was a battle going on, and so I came," Neo Sailor Moon said, trying to sound cold but failing. She was rather embarrassed to have that pointed out to her, what if she got in trouble with Mr. Nakata, her homeroom teacher?

"We'll discuss that later. Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. She jumped up and tried to attack Jadeite, but he teleported away and disappeared, leaving the electric leaves to fizzle out in the air.

"You're cool! Thank you for saving us!" Sailor Ceres exclaimed, but then she sighed, wishing her powers could do something besides create shields. "I'm Hinagiku Tamano, I go to this school," she added, detransforming.

"I'm Chibi-Usa Tsukino," Neo Sailor Moon said in turn, returning to her usual form.

"Chibi-Usa, as long as you make up for what you missed in class, such as by asking your teacher what you missed or a reliable classmate, I believe it is okay for you to skip class to fight Senshi battles. This is something that is more important for the world, and Jadeite seems to be attacking schools anyway. I'm sure your teacher will understand, and if he doesn't I'll talk to him," Sailor Jupiter reassured Chibi-Usa before turning back into Makoto Kino.

"I just wish I could do something more useful than making shields. I want to blast those guys like you and Neo Sailor Moon do," Hinagiku complained.

"It was useful, though. You stopped Jadeite from draining my energy. Because you helped me, we can still go back and finish class," Makoto told her.

"That's true. And I'm still strong and good at fighting, maybe that's why I don't NEED magic to beat up monsters!" Hinagiku bragged, punching the air in front of her.

"I have to go now. I'll see if Mr. Nakata believes me about being a Sailor Senshi," Chibi-Usa said, starting to head towards the exit.

"I'll talk to him if he doesn't," Makoto reassured her, and then she turned to Hinagiku as the bell rang. "Class seems to be over now anyway. We can check on the class that Jadeite attacked before I go back to prepare for tomorrow." The two of them went to the 3rd year class and found the students waking up, seeming rather confused but luckily unhurt. As she went back to the cooking lab room, Makoto touched the transformation wand in her pocket. She then was struck by the feeling that the battle she had just been in would likely be her last. Her time to pass on her powers was coming soon


	3. Neo Sailor Jupiter

Chapter 3: Neo Sailor Jupiter

A few days later, on Friday morning, Makoto had just finished setting the classroom up for her first period of students. As she sat down, she felt a strange warmth in her hand. The wand she had once used to transform into Sailor Jupiter had appeared there, and it was glowing. It then morphed before Makoto's eyes, turning into a dark green, star-shaped brooch that matched the one Chibi-Usa now used to become Neo Sailor Moon. It then disappeared, and Makoto knew what had happened. Her successor had been awakened. She wondered for a moment if it was going to be one of her students at the junior high, or would it be someone else entirely?

At Juuban High School, two girls were having an argument.

"Tomo, for the last time, no! We're second-year students now, you have to learn to be more responsible! And that means I'm not going to let you copy my homework!" snapped Koyomi Mizuhara, commonly known as "Yomi."

"Aww, don't be like that, Yomi. We're friends, aren't we?" Tomo Takino pouted, trying to look mournful, but she couldn't hide the mischevious glint in her eyes. "I'll let you copy my homework next week!"

"That's not the point. The point is that you don't learn if you just copy the answers," Yomi said with a roll of her eyes, and then she smirked. "Do you really think you can write out all those answers quickly enough before Miss Yukari arrives?"

"Is that a challenge?! I'll do it the quickest ever! So hand over that homework!" Tomo demanded. She grabbed for the paper of English sentence translations on Yomi's desk, but Yomi stood up and held it up out of Tomo's reach. Tomo started to climb on the desk in order to reach her taller friend's hand, but something happened then that startled her. A green, star-shaped locket appeared in the air, bounced off of Tomo's head, and landed on Yomi's chair.

"OW! No fair throwing things at me, Yomi!" Tomo whined.

"I didn't throw anything at you! That weird green star thing just fell on your head out of thin air!" Yomi retorted, and then she stopped, realizing what she had just said. Objects didn't materialize out of thin air like that, not normally. Then again, what had happened the other day wasn't normal either, when that strange man turned a cafeteria tray into a monster and drained people's energy. Neo Sailor Moon had appeared that day too, and she had defeated the monster.

"What do you mean a green star thing came out of thin air?! Uh oh, Yomi's going crazy, her brain exploded from studying too much and she's seeing shooting stars and...what's that thing on your forehead, Yomi? Did you put radioactive face paint on?" Tomo asked, noticing the green symbol that was glowing on Yomi's forehead. It disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving Tomo even more confused.

"Why would I even WANT to put radioactive paint on my face?! And I'm not delusional, I meant that THIS thing fell on your head," Yomi corrected, and she picked up the green locket and showed it to Tomo.

"What's that? Your mirror compact?" Tomo asked, and she grabbed it out of Yomi's hand and gasped. "It has a weird power inside of it! Like it could turn me into a superhero like Sailor Moon!"

"It's mine," Yomi said automatically, surprised at her own conviction. Why did that strange green brooch feel like it was hers?

"No way! I'm going to be Super Tomo! Magical wildcat transform!" Tomo shouted, holding up the brooch. "Yes! I can feel the power! I am Super Tomo now!"

"You didn't change at all. At least not visibly," Yomi pointed out.

"Hmph, you can't see it on the outside, but inside, I am full of new power! I could even beat Sakaki at sports and answer all the questions before Chiyo!" Tomo bragged.

"Then test it on this. If you're so powerful and smart now, I'm sure it would be NO problem for you to finish your homework before Miss Yukari arrives. And no fair using my homework, YOU have superpowers now," Yomi smirked.

"Of course! I'll get it done lightning-quick and perfect too!" Tomo bragged. She dropped the brooch on the floor, forgetting it as she pulled out her blank worksheet and a pen, held them up triumphantly, and began to scribble down answers rapidly. Yomi chanced a peek at Tomo's work and her smirk grew as she noticed that it was mostly just scribbles with a few real words randomly included. She picked up the brooch while Tomo was distracted and put it in her pocket. As illogical as it seemed, Yomi felt that she really needed to keep that safe, and that it was likely going to be useful to her in the near future.

At noontime, Yomi and Tomo went with the rest of the class to go get lunch in the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, everyone! If that villain guy comes back, I'm Super Tomo now! I'll defeat him with my Wildcat Punch!" Tomo declared. Yomi was a bit surprised that Tomo hadn't asked for the brooch back, but then she realized that Tomo had assumed that she still had her "transformation" from before.

"Why are you Super Tomo? Did you get power from Chiyo's magical pigtails?" asked a girl named Ayumu Kasuga. Most people called her Osaka, though, because that's where she was from. Tomo had made up the nickname, and it had quickly stuck, so much that people rarely even called her "Ayumu" anymore.

"No, I got powers from a magical brooch. It disappeared inside of me, so I have my powers permanently, even if you can't see it on the outside," Tomo explained confidently. Yomi suppressed a giggle, as she knew that the brooch was actually in her own pocket, not "inside" Tomo's body. As the girls waited in line, they were all startled by the sound of shouts and screams.

"It's that scary guy again!" Chiyo Mihama shrieked. Indeed, Jadeite had come back to their high school again, and this time he aimed his energy beam at Konata, who had been reading a manga. Konata collapsed with a cry of pain, and Jadeite seemed annoyed again.

"Not another one! I thought I'd find a Rainbow Crystal this time!" he ranted, and then he grabbed the manga, which had fallen to the floor.

"What do you mean, Rainbow Crystal?! What did you do to that little kid?!" Tomo demanded, stepping out and pointing a finger at Jadeite in a challenging pose. Jadeite smirked at her and was about to answer when someone else interrupted them.

"Moon Mystic Power, Make Up!" yelled Chibi-Usa, standing up and blocking Konata protectively as she transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"Get out of the way, little pinky girl," Jadeite snapped, and he shoved his hand out. A black bolt of electricity shot out of it and knocked Neo Moon into the table. Jadeite held up the manga with his other hand, which glowed. The eerie light transferred to the manga, and the picture on the cover began glowing too. The girl who was drawn on the front cover appeared, her brown hair adorned with a yellow ribbon and a proud smirk on her face.

"Have fun with Haruhi Suzumiya, Sailor Senshi," Jadeite said before he disappeared.

"You're Sailor Jupiter! Please help!" Neo Sailor Moon called as she got back up. She was looking straight at Yomi.

"You will join my brigade!" the Haruhi monster declared, pointing her finger at Tomo. Tomo started to charge at her, but then fell backwards, startled as her clothes turned into a French maid outfit. She then began screaming, trying to rip the outfit off of her body.

"What's wrong, little girl? I thought you wanted to be cute and sexy," Haruhi sneered.

"It's hurting me! THE CLOTHES ARE BURNING ME!" Tomo sobbed as she writhed on the floor, painful-looking red welts appearing on any part of her skin that was touching the cursed maid outfit.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Sailor Moon called. She flung her tiara at Haruhi, who, to Neo Moon's shock and horror, managed to grab it and toss it aside. It clattered to the floor, landing under another table.

"Help me! Someone get this off of me, please," Tomo whimpered. She looked up at Yomi, pleading and genuinely fearful for once.

"You hurt my best friend. You will pay for that," Yomi snarled, and she pulled the green brooch out of her pocket. "Jupiter Mystic Power, Make Up!"

"Join my brigade, sexy sailor girl!" Haruhi commanded. She ripped off her yellow ribbon and she whipped it at Neo Sailor Jupiter. The ribbon extended and wrapped around Jupiter's arm, yanking her forward and off-balance. She tripped, but then realized how she could beat this monster. She could sense that she had electric powers, and hopefully that ribbon would be able to conduct electricity.

"Supreme Thunder!" Neo Sailor Jupiter yelled, clutching the ribbon. A bolt of electricity shot out of the green jewel on her tiara and travelled along the ribbon. The Haruhi monster screamed in pain and the ribbon loosened, allowing Neo Sailor Jupiter to get free. While Jupiter had been fighting, Neo Sailor Moon had managed to get her senses back, and she had gotten her tiara back.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she tried again. This time, the Haruhi monster was too weakened by the electricity to fight back and it exploded in a bunch of sparkles. The manga fell to the floor, having returned to normal. Since the monster had been defeated, the cursed maid outfit disappeared off of Tomo's body. Tomo lay on the floor quietly, and she let out a weak whimper. The red welts were quickly fading, but she still seemed to be in pain. Yomi shed her transformation as she rushed to her friend's side.

"Thank you. I don't know your name, but you really helped me there. I can't believe that monster was able to stop my tiara, so I'm really glad I had help," said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I'm Koyomi Mizuhara, your highness," Yomi said, bowing her head slightly in respect to the girl she knew was the crown princess.

"Welcome to the team, Neo Sailor Jupiter. I'll help you take care of your friend there," Chibi-Usa said with a smile as she detransformed too. Yomi felt very relieved to hear that, as she knew she might need someone to help her deal with the craziness she had experienced that day


	4. Sailor Chocolate

Chapter 4: Sailor Chocolate

In a spooky throne room, Jadeite was kneeling in front of a redhaired woman who was holding a crystal ball. She was Queen Beryl, and she was rather frustrated with him.

"Jadeite. You are aware that the collecting device I gave you has limited usage before it needs to be recharged. That means you must make sure you have the correct target before you fire it. Otherwise you are wasting precious energy every time you shoot it at someone who does not have a Rainbow Crystal. I know they are out there and I know that they are in people's bodies. And I must have them. Together they form the Silver Crystal," Queen Beryl said. Her annoyed expression changed to a smirk. "I could choose someone ELSE to look instead of you. One of the other Shitennou might have more luck."

"Please, my Queen! I promise I will bring back a Rainbow Crystal this time! I have located the perfect target! She is close to one of the Sailor Senshi!" Jadeite pleaded.

"Go, then. You may be punished if you do not follow up on that promise," Queen Beryl warned. Jadeite bowed and then teleported away. A few seconds after Jadeite had left, a man with long white hair approached Queen Beryl's throne.

"What is it, Kunzite?" Beryl asked, surprised to see him. She hadn't summoned him, at least.

"My Queen, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Jadeite. Something concerns me about the Rainbow Crystals," Kunzite said.

"What about them? I know that this time, the Seven Great Youma will not appear, since they were not able to be revived along with the rest of us, but it is still possible for me to obtain the Rainbow Crystals themselves," Queen Beryl asserted, now even more confused about what Kunzite was saying.

"It's less about the Rainbow Crystals and more about the Silver Crystal, actually. You already tried to steal it, and it split and disappeared, almost as if the Rainbow Crystals were trying to run away from us. What if the same thing happens again, even if the Silver Crystal is reformed?" Kunzite pointed out.

"That was because I tried to summon it to myself rather than taking it in person. I did not want to attempt to face Neo-Queen Serenity head-on, considering what happened last time she battled me with the Silver Crystal. However, if we are able to gather all the Rainbow Crystals together, when they form the Silver Crystal it will be right in our hands," Queen Beryl explained.

"And if it splits again when you try to use it?" Kunzite asked, still doubtful of his Queen's ability to use the Silver Crystal. It had defeated her twice and she had never been able to use it. He wondered if they shouldn't just try to find their own weapon to counter Serenity's crystal instead of taking it.

"Then we will leave it alone. The crystals will be scattered once more and the Sailor Senshi will be without their special Silver Crystal. If I can't have it, then neither will the Sailor Senshi, as they have never shown the ability to be able to find the Rainbow Crystals either," Queen Beryl smirked, confident that either way, she would be able to triumph again.

In the auditorium of Juuban Junior High, a Sailor Senshi was awakening, at the same time as Kunzite and Queen Beryl were discussing their plans. Nozomi Yumehara was sitting in her seat next to her best friend Rin Natsuki, both of them waiting for the Music Club's concert to start, when a ring appeared in a flash of light. It hovered over Nozomi's lap and floated down onto her skirt.

"Wow! This must mean I'm a Sailor Senshi like Hinagiku! The same thing happened when she became Sailor Ceres the other day; there was a flash of light and a wand appeared in Home Ec. class and fell into the sugar!" Nozomi exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you sure? It's not because someone dropped their ring from the..." Rin's skeptical statement was cut off as she stared at Nozomi's face in shock.

"What? Don't you remember what happened that day? You were there in the class with me," Nozomi said, confused as to why Rin didn't seem to believe her. Rin gasped as she remembered the strange occurrence that day. While she hadn't seen Hinagiku's wand appear nor had she heard the conversation between the green-haired girl and Makoto, Rin did remember hearing screams coming from the hallway, and that Hinagiku and Makoto had run out of the classroom together, leaving Yuri Tanima in charge temporarily. It was well-known that Makoto Kino was not only their Home Economics teacher, but also a former Sailor Senshi.

"Yes, I do remember now. So the reason Hinagiku had to leave the classroom with Mrs. Kino was because they were both Sailor Senshi? I guess that ring did just kind of pop out of nowhere," Rin sighed. She didn't like to think that there were going to be weird monsters attacking, especially if it meant that Nozomi would have to put herself in danger. As much as she loved her friend, Rin couldn't really imagine Nozomi being the type of person who would be useful to have around in a fight.

"Look, look, look! It's Michiru Kaiou! I still can't believe the Music Club actually got her to play her violin for their concert! She's so pretty and graceful, almost like a princess!" Nozomi gushed as Michiru came onto the stage and the lights dimmed. Rin sighed again, wondering how Nozomi could be so happy right now. Wasn't she worried about the danger she might face as a Sailor Senshi? Unfortunately, during the second song, Jadeite suddenly appeared. He leapt onto the stage and kicked Michiru, sending her falling backwards. He grabbed her violin as she let go of it in her surprise, and it glowed, growing much larger and turning into a monster violin.

"Attack those women! Queen Beryl said they're Sailor Senshi!" Jadeite commanded, pointing to Rei Hino and Minako Aino, who had jumped up, ready to transform. Haruka Tenou, who was in the front row, also leapt to her feet, holding her old transformation wand.

"How dare you ruin Michiru's performance! Uranus Crystal...AAAGGHH!" Haruka cried out in pain as the violin monster shot a bow at her that knocked her back into the seats. This also caused her to drop her transformation wand, and it rolled towards Jadeite's feet. By this time, Michiru had recovered sufficently to retrieve her own wand, and she transformed into Sailor Neptune at the same time as Rei and Minako became Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"Rin, I need to go help them. I can't let that guy keep attacking people. Please let go of me," Nozomi pleaded to Rin, who was holding onto Nozomi's arm, "It's okay. There are other Sailor Senshi here. I won't be fighting alone."

"Just be careful, Nozomi. I don't want you to get hurt," Rin said, reluctantly letting go of Nozomi's arm.

"Okay! Chocolate Sugar Power, Make Up!" Nozomi called, the words coming to her mind. Brown ribbons swirled around her body, turning her into Sailor Chocolate. On the stage, Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune were fighting the violin monster, while Sailor Venus threw her old Venus Love-Me Chain attack at Jadeite, who threw her back with a blast of telekinestic power. He then pointed his finger at Yuri Tanima, who was attempting to escape the auditorium, and shot a beam of energy at her out of his collecting device. This time, a red glow appeared around Yuri's body, separated out into a smaller ball of light, and revealed a small red crystal that hovered over Yuri, who had collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain, though she was still conscious.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tried again.

"I'll help! Cocoa Candy Bars!" Sailor Chocolate yelled from behind. Unfortunately, instead of hitting Jadeite, she accidentally hit Sailor Venus instead, causing the Love-Me Chain to go off target and wrap around a few of the seats. Jadeite grabbed the little red crystal and teleported away before any of the Senshi could try to attack him again.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune struck the violin monster at the same time, hitting it on opposite sides. It exploded like the manga had done, leaving Michiru's violin unharmed on the stage floor.

"I'm so sorry, Sailor Venus! I was aiming for that blond guy, and I didn't mean to hit you! What was that red crystal thing that he took out of Yuri?" Sailor Chocolate asked frantically, realizing what she had done.

"Yes, what was that? Why did I have that crystal inside of me?" Yuri asked, sitting up dizzily.

"It's a piece of the Silver Crystal. It split apart several days ago, like it was trying to escape from someone who was trying to take it. That piece must have tried to hide itself inside of you. Are you okay now? Or did that hurt you too badly?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The pain is gone now, thank you for asking, Sailor Venus. Why would a piece of the Silver Crystal try to hide in me, though?" Yuri wondered. Sailor Mars had come over, and she looked at Yuri, and gasped, her psychic abilities showing her something about this girl.

"It's because you have the potential to be a Sailor Senshi. I don't know when you will awaken, but I can tell that you have the potential to be Sailor Vanilla, a teammate of Sailor Chocolate here," Sailor Mars answered. Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune was taking care of Haruka, who had been knocked out by Jadeite's attack since she hadn't been able to transform. Haruka was waking up, and she made a movement on the floor like she was looking for something with her hand.

"Where...where's my transformation wand? Is that Dark Kingdom guy still here?" she asked, "He was powerful enough to prevent me from transforming."

"Unfortunately, he also took your wand. I saw him do that, but I was too busy fighting the violin monster to be able to try to get it from him. But we'll find a way to get it back for you, I'm sure," Sailor Mars said, "We've beaten him before, and we can do it again, with all of us working together, both our team and these newer Sailor Senshi.


	5. Sailor Eclipse

Chapter 5: Sailor Eclipse

"I am very pleased with how you did yesterday, Jadeite," Queen Beryl said, smiling at Jadeite, who was kneeling before her throne. On a table next to her was the red Rainbow Crystal and Sailor Uranus's transformation wand. "You not only managed to collect the first of the 7 Rainbow Crystals, but you also stole one of those magic wands the Sailor Senshi use to transform. Perhaps if we keep this, we may even be able to prevent Neo Sailor Uranus from awakening."

"Thank you for your kind words, my Queen," Jadeite replied humbly, "Is there anything else you wish for me to do for you?"

"Find another Rainbow Crystal. Since the first one was found near the other Sailor Senshi, you should look in a place where the Sailor Senshi are likely to gather," Queen Beryl said.

"Yes, my Queen. Since most of the new Sailor Senshi go to Juuban schools, I will try searching in the Crystal Tokyo Library. As they are students, they may be spending their weekend studying in there," Jadeite reasoned, remembering what he knew about how people lived their lives on Earth.

Jadeite was correct. At the Crystal Tokyo Library on that Saturday afternoon, there were two Juuban High School students who were studying there, and one of them was Neo Sailor Jupiter, who normally went by the name of Yomi Mizuhara. With her was her classmate, Chiyo Mihama. They were working on a paired partner project that they had been given in World History class, where each pair of students had to research a different country and present their findings to the class. Yomi and Chiyo had been paired together to research Germany. It was for that reason that they were at the library, as they wanted to look up information together.

"I found some articles on the Internet that I printed out at home. I made copies for you, too," Chiyo said as she handed a folder to Yomi.

"These do look like they would have lots of useful information in them. Maybe we could cut some parts out and put them on our poster. And the library should have some big, detailed maps of Germany in different time periods that we could copy, too," Yomi added, feeling like this was going to be a fairly easy assignment, especially with Chiyo's intellect on her side.

"Are you okay about not being paired with Tomo? She seemed pretty upset that she was paired with Miss Ohara instead of with you. I thought Miss Kuroi was going to pair you two up, since you're always helping her with her schoolwork," Chiyo wondered.

"It's fine. She needs to learn to think for herself when it comes to schoolwork. It will do her good to be in a situation where she can't copy from me even if she wanted to," Yomi said seriously, "She can't live her whole life letting others do the work for her." Chiyo nodded, understanding Yomi's reasoning, but she also had noticed that something had come between Tomo and Yomi ever since Yomi became Neo Sailor Jupiter, and she had hoped that the paired assignment might be a good way for the two friends to make up with each other. She opened up the folder and was about to give the articles to Yomi when a purple glowing ball appeared, hovering over the papers. It then turned into a purple wand topped with a black heart that landed on the desk they were using. On the heart was a symbol that looked like a purple circle that was halfway filled in.

"What is this thing? And how did it suddenly appear like that?" Chiyo wondered, picking up the wand. As she did so, a purple symbol that matched the one on the wand glowed on her forehead, showing that she was the one who could use it.

"It must be a Sailor Senshi wand for you," Yomi realized, seeing the symbol glow on Chiyo's head. "The same thing happened to me when I first became Neo Sailor Jupiter. My brooch appeared in the same way that your wand did."

"I have a Sailor Senshi wand? But I...what if I mess up? I know I'm not strong or fast like Miss Sakaki or Miss Kagura. And what if I just get hurt like Tomo did?" Chiyo worried.

"Well, I just recently became a Senshi myself, so I don't know much about it either, but I would assume that you would have some kind of special power like Neo Sailor Moon and I do so that you can defend yourself better. And when I'm Neo Sailor Jupiter, I feel stronger and sturdier than I normally would be, not just in the sense that I can use magic but physically as well," Yomi said, "But I'm glad that you realize that being a Sailor Senshi is a serious responsibility. Tomo may be my friend, but I don't want to imagine what she would do with power like that."

"I guess if that scary guy attacks again, it's better for me to be able to defend myself then not. I don't even know what kind of Senshi powers I would have, though. I don't think the symbol on my wand matches any of the planets," Chiyo said, "But it kind of looks like a half moon or a solar eclipse."

"Maybe we could ask her. Isn't that Hotaru Tomoe? I remember learning that she was Sailor Saturn," Yomi suggested, pointing towards one of the librarians.

"I guess she might know something," Chiyo agreed. She and Yomi started to go over to the information desk when they heard a scream. As they turned around, they saw Jadeite shoot his collector beam at a blond girl with glasses.

"Not here too! Can't you at least be respectful of people studying at a library?!" Yomi snapped at him.

"Why should I care about that? The only thing you'll need to learn is to obey Queen Beryl. Since I can't bring her a Rainbow Crystal, I can at least get her some energy," Jadeite said, and he began to drain Yomi's energy. Chiyo backed away, staring at Jadeite in wide-eyed fear, forgetting about her new Senshi powers.

"Use your new power, Chiyo," Yomi gasped out before she fainted, drained of her energy.

"New power? I do sense power from you. Weren't you at high school? A genius child like you would have great energy for Queen Beryl," Jadeite realized. He began to drain Chiyo's energy too, but before he could get much out of her, something else got in his way.

"Silent Wall!" The energy drain ceased immediately as a glowing, crackling barrier formed between Chiyo and Jadeite. Jadeite then found himself staring at the blade of Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive, as the librarian Sailor Senshi had transformed and moved to protect Chiyo and Yomi.

"Please transform, I know you can. I was weak when I was your age, too, but as a Sailor Senshi you can be strong and protect your friend with me," Sailor Saturn said to Chiyo.

"I'll try. I don't want him to hurt Yomi any more! Eclipse Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Chiyo yelled, clutching her new purple wand. Purple lights engulfed her body, and in a flash, she became Sailor Eclipse. Her skirt and collar were purple, matching her wand, and the bows on her chest and back were black. In response, Jadeite grabbed one of the books on German history that Chiyo had been reading. The book glowed and turned into a cross between a giant book and a monstrous mouth with chomping teeth.

"Get those Sailor Senshi! Especially Sailor Saturn!" Jadeite commanded before teleporting away, annoyed that he hadn't been able to find a Rainbow Crystal. However, he then smirked as a new plan came into his head. Sailor Saturn was one of the Sailor Senshi, and she worked at that library. He decided that the next time he went out to look for a Rainbow Crystal, he would try the library again. Only this time, his target would be Hotaru Tomoe. He was certain that such a powerful Senshi would be one who would hold one of the Rainbow Crystals.

Back at the library, the book monster had gone on the offense, shooting energy beams out of its mouth that knocked fleeing people into the walls and crunching tables and other books in its teeth. Sailor Saturn was chasing it, and so far Sailor Saturn had been able to protect some of the people and some of the tables by using her Silent Wall move. Unfortunately, she was tiring quickly, and Sailor Eclipse had gotten too scared to try to fight, and she had run into a corner to hide.

"Please come help, Sailor Eclipse! I can't keep blocking it forever and I can't use my other attacks in here without possibly destroying the library! I know you're scared, the Queen was like that too once, but you're the only other Sailor Senshi here!" Sailor Saturn called out to her.

"But what if it eats me?! I don't want to be eaten!" Sailor Eclipse wailed as she peeked out from under the table she was using as a hiding spot. The book monster then spotted her, having heard her crying.

"Yummy Sailor Senshi!" it roared, and it flew at the table Sailor Eclipse was hiding under, its teeth bared eagerly.

"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn managed to jump in front of the monster and block it with her shield. Unfortunately, the shield wavered, and the monster broke through and tried to eat Sailor Saturn, who quickly blocked it with the Silence Glaive and managed to stick the pointy end of the Glaive in the roof of its mouth, using the Glaive to hold the monster's mouth open so that it couldn't clamp down on her and Sailor Eclipse.

"Get it now! Please use your new power before your fear becomes true!" Sailor Saturn gasped out as she struggled to prevent the monster's mouth from closing on her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, MONSTER! METALLIC GEAR SLASH!" Sailor Eclipse screamed as she tried out her new power, desperate to get the monster away from her. A large spiky metal gear appeared over her head, and she flung it at the monster. The gear sliced the monster to pieces, and then it exploded, causing Sailor Eclipse to scream in fear again and hide.

"It's gone now. It's just a book now," Sailor Saturn said gently, before undoing her transformation to show the new young Senshi that the danger had finally passed.

"I was so scared! And why did that evil man do that?! Why did he want to take energy from me and Yomi and why did he attack at my school?" Chiyo cried.

"It's a long story, but the short explanation is that he is someone who fought the Sailor Senshi before, and he is looking to get revenge and to accomplish what he and his Queen were unable to do before. Let's go see if your friend is recovering, and I can tell both of you the story. I can sense that she is also a Sailor Senshi, and thus should learn about this as well," Hotaru explained. After they made sure that Yomi had recovered and helped clean up some of the mess that had been made in the library, Hotaru told Chiyo and Yomi the story of the Dark Kingdom, and what Queen Beryl had done both in the time of the Silver Millennium and in the 20th century. She hoped that there would be a chance to tell the other new Senshi the story as well, because she felt that knowing about the past was important to solving the problems of the present.


End file.
